<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kisses by 27twinsister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440329">Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister'>27twinsister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dogengers (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chocolate, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Platonic Dating, Post-Canon, Valentine’s Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Jiro and Yuki’s first Valentine’s Day together as adults.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tanaka Jiro/Yuki (Dogengers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Jiro’s first Valentine’s Day with Yuki...well, since they were kids. And he was really glad he was able to celebrate it with her.<br/>
Part of him wanted to just treat this like a normal day, and be happy they were together.<br/>
But it was the first time in so long...<br/>
He went throughout the day normally. If Yuki wanted to do anything, she could let him know.</p><p>Yuki was debating getting Jiro something for Valentine’s Day. She would probably get some food. But what would he like?<br/>
She ended up getting some Hershey’s Kisses and putting them in a heart-shaped box- nothing fancy, but enough to show that it was definitely for him and that it was important to her too.<br/>
She decided not to keep it secret when she got back, and saw Jiro lying on the couch.<br/>
“Happy Valentine’s Day,” she said, presenting the chocolates.<br/>
“Thank you! Happy Valentine’s Day,” Jiro repeated, sitting up to eat the candy.<br/>
They took turns feeding each other chocolate kisses until they ran out.<br/>
It was a good Valentine’s Day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I headcanon Yuki and Jiro as platonic boyfriend/girlfriend. The simplest way to put it is, they’re in a committed relationship with each other but there’s no sex or romantic attraction. But they can still do “couples” things because they are a couple.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>